Against the Darkness
by JaneWrites
Summary: Long ago, the Darkness was locked away by the gods... Waiting for the day her Liberator would come. And as this generation of heroes fight each other, the Liberator would rise. (A story using submitted characters, submissions are closed)
1. Chapter 1: Capture the Flag

**Hey Guys! This first chapter is going to be a little bit hectic. Brief character introductions will occur, and this story is going to hit the ground running.**

 **Please review or PM me about any concerns or suggestions with the story/plot/friendships.**

 **ALSO! This is how I perceived these characters with the information I was given, if you think that they should be portrayed differently please PM me or leave a review for help!**

 **Many Millenia Before**

It was dark on Olympus. Which would make sense if it were night.

It was three in the afternoon.

And because it was dark as Tartarus, the gods both major and minor began to stir. Worried whispers ran rampant throughout the city. And Darkness was confused as to why her presence was unwanted. Light was always accepted and welcomed, but Darkness was definitely the least favorite.

"Think of the Devil and she shall appear." Darkness muttered.

Blinding light appeared. Of course Light would be here, on the same day that Darkness was called upon.

"Hello, dear sister." He boomed then cast a look at the empty void before him. "You might want to tone that down an eensy bit."

And suddenly, Light was in human form. In every form he was perfect. Light skin, light hair, light light light light light. And the bastard GLOWED. He radiated warmth and happiness.

"Tone what down?" Darkness asked, her voice not coming from anywhere in particular.

"Just go into your being form. You're scaring the people." He beamed, literally.

Darkness sighed and transformed herself. The blackness that she brought was formed into a body, it created a body and a face. She wondered why anyone could be afraid of her.

"Much better!" Light laughed and hustled up the steps that stood before him.

"Much better..." Darkness mimicked and rolled her eyes.

In order to understand the two, one much take a look at their history. Before any entities, Titans, or gods. There was Light and Darkness.

And the two liked it that way until the beings appeared. They praised Light, would celebrate and dance all day. And when he would meet with them in his human form, everyone loved him.

But Darkness... She was perfectly content to remain without the beings. But she was needed to create a balance. And while the beings praised Light, they feared her. Darkness was avoided at all costs.

It hurt.

But Light said that every story needed a Hero and a Villain. And that he was to be the hero.

So Darkness became the evil she was supposed to be and began to create horrible things. Things that brought on war and death. But she supposed that was alright. Because Light, since the dawn of time, created heroes that needed to live up to the standard of HERO.

So as Darkness ascended, several steps behind Light. She wondered what these young gods would say to her.

It turns out. She never should have gone to that meeting. All she did was carry on with her business, her business of creation and destruction.

And after one fight. She was locked away with a promise from one of her favorite creations, Nyx.

 _The Liberator will come for you, and they will lead an army of warriors. So that the scales_ _Darkness may take over._

And that was how it began. Darkness was locked away and she knew something was wrong. A part of her was missing. Until one day she felt something... Click.

"My Liberator has been born."

* * *

 _ **Camp Half Blood**_

"Heroes!" Chiron called out over the battle ready campers.

Anticipation surged throughout the crowd. Murmurs of excitement flew across the demigods, sweat began beading on their foreheads.

"Get into positions for Capture the FLAG!" Chiron yelled, and his cry was met with a shout of excitement.

The two teams separated, and two girls moved in tandem. In question and answer to each other. Two sides of the same coin, forged in the same dark flame. One made of snow and ice with cascading white hair and skin, eyes made of ice. The other made of the deepest pits of Tartarus, with skin rich as the soil of the Underworld, hair weaved from the night sky itself, and her eyes were purely black.

"If you get one of the Athena kids, I'll give you three drachma." The dark skinned beauty said.

"Storm, if you can keep your mischief to yourself and get that flag. I'll give you five." Callista whispered, and gave her companion a soft grin.

Storm grinned and peeled off toward a shadow, vanishing. Callista rolled her eyes and made her way to the end pile of rocks where her flag was kept.

Callista sat atop the pile and then heard a breath from right behind her.

"Terell..." She chided and faced the looming darkness behind her.

And sure enough a boy with pale skin and dark hair was leaning on a tree. His dark eyes trained on her.

"You know, Callista Snow..." He paused as he realized the rhyme and smiled. "It is very hot today. I think that our Roman friend is in need of a cool down."

Terell smiled, and stared right behind her. He then opened one of his portals and vanished. Hopefully to help Storm.

Callista followed his eyes and whipped around, surely enough the daughter of Neptune was there. Her chocolate skin was covered in sweat and her warm eyes seemed to challenge the cold.

"I think that this Roman does need to chill." She smiled and then threw her hand out, casting a flurry of frost toward her opponent.

The girl smiled as a wall of water rose from the river and deflected the oncoming blizzard.

* * *

The wall of water was helping, but Jade knew it wouldn't last. Callista was Greek, and so her mother's powers were stronger here. Everyone's powers were.

But hers went askew as she sensed the Roman in her struggling against Grecian power. She flung her power up even more.

"A little help, Elisabeth?" She called out.

But Elisabeth was already there, on her own. Aiming for the flag. Her long blond braid whipped around as she attempted to reach it, but a boy was there. He was swinging an axe back and forth with a grin on his face.

"You could have let your Roman get it." Gunnar laughed and then charged.

Elisabeth rolled and faced him, dagger out. He raised his axe and swung, meeting her dagger; the sounds of struggling demigods and clanging metal filled the air. She smiled at him and then pulled a small knife from her pocket. And as Jade called out for help once more, the knife flew cutting down one of the rings of the flag.

"Not with the flag!" Jade cried out and then made her wall smaller, just to protect herself. The _Ice-Demon's_ frost was there, freezing the water.

Then there he was, saving her. Dale and his fire. His dark skin glinted almost angrily in the midst of battle. She nodded her thanks and then jumped away. Suddenly it was just fire and ice, going against each other. It was harsh and fast. It was almost too much.

And then the Mega Warriors showed up.

They were the new counselor's, Enyalius, favorites. Because of who they were, where they came from. And how they worked in battle.

It wasn't a surprise when they came to the battle field.

"You guys! Stop that!" The shortest one called out.

Callista was angry, she just wanted to win the damned game. But she the _Fire-Demon_ was pushing against her. It was infuriating. The dueling pair gritted their teeth, and continued to spray ice and fire.

Then Jake, Rafael, and Alfie stepped forward. Each exuding power and strength. But before they could stop the battle that was getting a little too serious. Music was heard, soft music. It made everyone freeze. It was lovely.

And Elisabeth was the first to break from the trance and throw another knife to the flag. Almost cutting it down and winning the game. But it stopped in the air. Like it was caught.

"You know," Storm boomed and re-appeared "You really should leave your flag with a few more capable warriors."

Everyone turned toward her as she leaned against the flag pole, dangling from her fingertips was a blue flag. And weapons were thrown down.

* * *

That night, at a celebration for the winning team. Grins and displays of power were exchanged, a few cursings of the gods, and as always contraband soda. But in the merriment, a dark and calming voice scraped across the pavilion.

 _Hello, my children..._

Panic began rising, but a quiet panic.

 _Some of you are meant for a greater purpose..._

The voice was metallic, and seemed to be coming from the night around them.

 _I am the beginning and end of all. And one of you is The Liberator. So come to me, and release me._

And in that group of campers, that night, the world was changed for the worse.

* * *

 **Hey, I hoped you guys enjoyed that first chapter. Sorry about it being kind of a mess, further chapters will be centered on smaller groups of characters. Also if your character was not mentioned, it was because I did not have enough information to create a place in this world for them.**

 **More is to come! Please follow/favorite/review! And check out my other stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review otherwise your character will cease to be used (disappear or die ;)) An example of how to keep your character in there is like this:

Wow Jane, fantastic story A+ job, (INSERT CHARACTER NAME)

Enjoy!

* * *

"So, Terell..." Storm began "Who do you think it is?"

That was a question that had run through the "dark side" of camp, as it was so lovingly called. Storm had begun her own investigation into who the Liberator was.

"I don't know." Terell sighed.

Storm rolled her eyes, and then picked up a knife and twirled it around in her hands. She looked around the training grounds and leaned back.

"Five drachma says it's you." She said to him.

Callista stood up and a burst of cold air rolled off her finger tips.

"You know, Storm. Six and it's you." She said.

Storm looked shocked, and then raised her dark eyebrows.

"So Terell, you know that we really aren't supposed to mention that she's here right?" Storm said.

"What do you mean?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Okay, so a long time ago she got banished to Tartarus because of something her mom did. And she had wanted to kill him ever since then." Storm whispered.

"If the big man banished her, how the Hades did she get out?" Terell questioned.

"She doesn't really say... But I know that there are some Hecate kiddos who felt bad for her and have been using powerful magic to keep her concealed."

"So she was down in Tartarus, in the prisons. Like past my mother's place. Presumably above wherever the source of the whisper is coming from? And in the perfect place for corruption." Terell questioned, quickly seeing the threat and possible leader that would come of the white haired demon.

"And **that** is exactly why I think that it's her." She said and then got up to head into the ring.

As the two girls began to spar, Terell leaned further back into the shadows he flexed his arms and the skulls that were there seemed to glint darkly. He started to process this new information, and realized that Callista would either be a great threat or a great ally.

"Were you talking about who the Liberator is? The entire Ares cabin was talking about it, so I guess that secret got out." A tan boy asked as he swung his axe back and forth.

Terell sighed and turned toward him.

"Yes."

Gunnar flashed a grin and landed his axe in the dummy's head in one turn. Terell looked at him expectantly, the shadows around him

"I'm not gonna tell you who I think it is, Donnie Darko."

Terell sighed and got up, produced a night portal and disappeared.

Gunnar sighed, heaved his axed from the dummy, and started again. He kept going until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and froze. A very tall girl was behind him.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow at his tone. And flicked her long hair over her shoulder.

"What were you talking about?" She asked.

Gunnar looked her up and down, then set his axe in the ground.

"Lizzie right?" He taunted.

"Elisabeth. And I have a question for you." She asked.

Gunnar sighed, not too in the mood to talk to someone who wasn't talking about the Liberator.

"What is the Liberator?" Elisabeth questioned, her eyes seemed focused.

"Oh boy, how did you find out?" He asked.

"Let's just say a little bit of listening here, some eavesdropping there. But seriously. What is it?" She asked.

"Look, Lisa. All I know is that some creepy voice told us that the Liberator was there in that group. That's all I know. But don't let word get to Chiron, I really don't want him to know about that. He'll make curfew earlier, and he did that a few years ago and that really super sucked. But that summer was kind of dangerous I guess. I mean I think that we would survive now, but there is no reason to let that get out and have curfew earlier." Gunnar went on, and on.

Elisabeth stared at him, her eyes wide and a bit confused at how one person could talk to quickly and so scattered.

"Okay, so I'm gonna go. You know, gotta keep this investigation going." She said, and tried to get herself out of that situation.

Gunnar waved goodbye and returned to honing his battle skills. But Elisabeth was still determined to figure out what this looming threat was, and who it would choose.

* * *

Daedalus sat by the beach, trying to observe all of the thoughts in his head and try to make sense of of the whisper. He had no idea what to expect, but word of the Liberator had crossed all over camp and it was scary. He could almost feel more white hairs appearing on his head as he racked his brain.

"You know, I'm thinking of going to Camp Jupiter for a while. Letting them know what's happening and see if anyone else got the whisper." Jade popped up from the water.

Dale looked at her, and nodded. He was used to her constant swimming and sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Try and create a united army again." Dale suggested.

Jade nodded, her jet black hair bobbing with it. She paddled to the sand and laid across it. As the pair laid there in silence they heard the music again.

"What is that?" She asked, looking up at the sky and letting the music float through her mind, calming her.

"More like who, her name is Aspen. She's an Apollo kid, music is her power. Chiron has her play it in times of tension to be sure that no fights break out." Dale said and began messing around with some twigs.

"You need a kid with a piano to keep Greeks in line?" Jade snorted.

"I don't think you understand. At Jupiter you may not have as many fights, but you also don't have as many kids with this much raw power. So if a little ambience is what we need to prevent a civil war, then we'll take it." Dale said and threw the sticks into the ground.

Jade sat up and gave him an incredulous look.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Roman... I have to start some research with my friends at the Athena cabin." He said and left.

And Jade was left, the outsider again. Then she let Chiron know that she would be leaving in the morning for Camp Jupiter.

* * *

Rafael was at his punching bag, again. Going harder and harder with each hit. One two, one two, over and over again until all of the Tally marks on his arm seemed to be non-existent. And he was going to continue when Jake interrupted his thoughts.

"Dude, you will never ever guess what I just heard." Jake began.

Rafael turned away from the bag and faced his companion about to ask, when Alfie spoke before him.

"The dark side of camp has gotten a message from a very ancient and very dark power." Alfie pushed up his glasses and continued looking into a very old looking journal.

Jake looked at him, mouth open.

"Bro, you couldn't have let me get the head start on the information. Just ONCE?" He practically begged.

"Sorry, but all of my brothers and sisters in the Athena cabin have begun a research project. It's all we're talking about." He sighed and then made a note in his book.

"What are you talking about?" Rafael questioned.

"Okay, so all anyone knows is that a whisper went across the pavilion last night and that there is someone who will set it free and basically bring the downfall of Olympus." Jake said and plopped himself down.

"Again?" Rafael asked.

A nod went out between the boys.

"So was the whisper sexy?" Rafael joked.

Jake barked out a laugh and Alfie looked a bit taken aback.

"So the next fall of Olympus is coming, and all you can think about is if this Big Bad is sexy?"

The boys laughed a little, and then sighed.

"You know, I had really hoped. After hearing all the stories... That we would be done with wars." Jake sighed, he truly hoped that no one would turn.

"And the worst part," Alfie began "Is that we have no idea who is going to turn against the gods... And we have no idea what to expect, because this isn't a repeat war like all the others."

"It's entirely new territory." Rafael spoke, and looked out across the training grounds.

And there was a silence across the grounds, like everyone knew exactly what was coming. But the camp and all the warriors were still left in the dark.


End file.
